Alden Hyde
Alden Hyde, also known as Darth Vanitas, is a male human, hailing from the city world of Coruscant. After leaving the Jedi Order around the time that Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas went missing, Hyde was approached by Malgus, whom began to instruct him the dark arts. Early life Hyde was born to a wealthy family on Coruscant, 38 years before the Invasion of Naboo. Hyde was soon found by Jedi Master Yoras Friosiline, whom began to train Hyde in the ways of the Force. Friendship with Sifo-Dyas Some time after joining the Order, Hyde became close friends with the famed Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, who Hyde saw as a mentor. He soon went to the Jedi Council, opting to change masters to Sifo-Dyas, to which the Council agreed. Now under the mentor ship of Dyas, Hyde's education in the Force flourished, soon learning things that would have been forbidden under the watch of Friosiline. Disappearance of Sifo-Dyas and leaving the Order Following Sifo-Dyas' disappearance on the Oba Diah moon, Hyde believed that he would be unable to learn from anyone else. Not believing this, Grand Master Yoda took Hyde under his wing. After one month of training with Yoda, Hyde opted to leave the order and engage in his pursuit of knowledge in the Force elsewhere. Meeting Malgus and joining the Sith Empire *To date, this is unknown as this part of Hyde's backstory has yet to be written* The Bane Movement Under the order of Darth Malgus, Vanitas used his apprentice, Darth Kaix, to align the Empire with several key political figures in the Mandalorian Federation, namely Darrik Thane, senator of Bestine. Under the orders of his master, Darth Kaix orchestrated the shipment of illegal spice through Federation territory into the Core Worlds, as a means of creating a source of income for the Sith Empire. Alliance with Jorel Rebyr During these shipments, Darth Vanitas and Kaix met a man named Jorel Rebyr, a smuggler from Dantooine. Kaix decided to use Rebyr as a smuggler for the Bane Movement, however, Vanitas did not see the reason for doing this. Adamant on having Rebyr on the team, Kaix insisted on him joining, with Vanitas reluctantly agreeing. Death of Kaix With Kaix entrusting more and more with Jorel, Vanitas grew weary, feeling as though Jorel will soon become a liability. This became the case when Kaix ordered Jorel to travel to Korriban, to retrieve a Sith artifact. Jorel failed in acquiring the artifact, being severely wounded by the spiritual guardians of the tomb of Darth Bane. Vanitas answered for this, being forced to undertake a payload of Force Lightning from Malgus. Growing ever so weary with his apprentice, Vanitas ordered Kaix to execute Raylen Eros. Kaix sent Jorel to do so. Rebyr failed in killing Raylen Eros, due to their history. Infuriated with Kaix, Vanitas stripped Kaix of his Sith-hood, killing him mid-hyperspace. The Sith Empire Crusades Following the death of Kaix, Vanitas undertook the role of becoming Malgus' right hand man. Vanitas became the General of the Army, as well as the Admiral of the Navy. During Malgus' crusade on the galaxy, Vanitas was tasked with invading and destroying the planet Byss. After successfully destroying the planet, Vanitas regrouped with Malgus' and they both pursued Raylen Eros and the surviving Mandalorians. Battle of Polis Massa With the Mandalore destroyed, Vanitas joined his master, Maglus, to destroy the last of the Mandalorians on Polis Massa. Upon reaching the room where Raylen Eros and his family were located, Vanitas was given the order by the newly proclaimed Emperor to retrieve Raylen's young son, Jorel, and bring him back to the Prometheus. Instead of bringing him to the Prometheus, however, Vanitas took the boy and travelled to the forgotten Sith world of Ventos Prime, to raise him away from the Empire.